


Bad Times at Skyview Temple

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Minor Injuries, Monsters, Serious Injuries, Skyview Temple, Wild-Centric, but they there, i guess, never said that is where they are, or - Freeform, short angst, skulltulas, the others are ther but speak only about 1-3 lines, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Two: SkulltulaWild has a run-in with some monsters not from his world.





	Bad Times at Skyview Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe
> 
> Enjoy!

There were many monsters, and natural phenomenon’s, that were only from Wild’s Hyrule.

Talus’, Blights, the Blood Moon, and Malice were only from Wild’s time.

There were also many monsters, and natural phenomenon’s, that were _not _in Wild’s Hyrule.

Wallmasters, Floormasters, Skulltulas, and rupees hidden in grass were nonexistent in Wild’s time.

The third was a monster Wild didn’t want to meet, for the prior two were deadly enough.

But if only destiny listened to what the Hero wanted.

* * *

As much as Wild didn’t want to say it was his fault, it was his fault. He was stranded in what seemed to be Sky’s Hyrule, without _any _clue as to where the others were.

He was out looking for some mushrooms and beetles when suddenly his world disappeared and was replaced with this new world.

How did he know it was Sky’s Hyrule? Easy, there was a floating city in the sky.

He landed by this temple in the middle of the forest, and since it was drenching rain, the only logical option was to go inside and try to contact the others.

How lucky for him that he didn’t need to solve any puzzles, because Sky had solved them before.

Besides, he didn’t want to use up the arrows he forced Beedle to sell out just to hit crystal switches.

He fought a few enemies he recognised on his way into the temple: Bokoblins, Chuchus, Keeses, Stalfos… He also fought a few enemies he didn’t recognise: a three headed skeleton, carnivorous plants, and giant spiders.

Which was currently his problem now.

No matter how hard he slashed at the monster, it didn’t seem to dent the hard shell of the arachnid. He was shot by the silk string from the monster, frozen in place, before he cut himself free with his Soldier’s Claymore.

Just as he slashed at the monster, he felt the familiar cracking beneath his fingers.

His Soldier’s Claymore was badly damaged.

With one more slash, the weapon shattered into blue crystal. This seemed to stun the Skulltula (which, on reflection, made sense. If it could stun a _Guardian, _then why not a giant spider?), which gave him a few seconds to try and pull out a different weapon from his Sheikah Slate.

“_Wild! Hey!” _a voice called.

Just as he was about to grab the squirming Moblin Arm he picked up in his world, he was struck from the back.

Pedipalps held him in place as fangs sunk into his waist, ejecting a venom into his blood. Wild gasped at the action before screaming and struggling to get out of its grasp. He pulled out a Lizalfos Boomerang and started to stab the spider rapidly as his strength decreased.

As the venom begun to fade his consciousness, he saw black blood spill from the monster and someone yell out his name.

A warm feeling erupted in his chest, constricting his heart and burning into his soul.

Sweet nothingness cradled him as his body went limp.

* * *

“He needs a potion.”

“The venom’s getting stronger.”

“Goddessdamnit! When did Skulltulas become venomous?!”

“Hyrule, can you stop the bleeding?”

“I’m trying…”

“Take this potion before you faint.”

“Thanks…”

“Are there any healers around?”

“Skulltulas here _aren’t _venomous, no one will know how to deal with them.”

“It was infected, _who knows _what happened to it.”

“I have a Blue Potion, it may help?”

“We can only try and see.”

* * *

“Come back to us, cub.”

* * *

Wild opened his eyes to a bright sky.

He closed his eyes from the harsh light, hissing slightly.

His soft hiss was all he needed to do before being swarmed by eight people.

“Wild! Are you alright!”

“Of course, he’s not alright—he was just poisoned.”

“Actually, it was venom…” Hyrule mentioned.

“What? You wanted me to say ‘he was just venomed’?”

Wild tried to sit up, but was stopped by Time. “Woah, take it easy. You just woke up.”

“What happened?” Wild wondered, lightly feeling his bandaged side.

“Well,” Twilight started, “we got transported to Sky’s world, and Wind managed to contact you. Sky figured out where you were from the Skulltula, and we arrived just in time to see you get bit by the infected Skulltula.”

“Luckily, we weren’t far away.” Time added.

Legend lightly knocked into Hyrule’s arm. “This idiot nearly passed out trying to heal you.”

“It helped!”

“You can’t help anyone if you’re passed out.”

Wild lightly chuckled. He stopped from the pain in his side. “What’s a Skulltula?”

Wind blinked. “You’ve never met one?”

“To be fair,” Four mentioned, “neither has Legend, Hyrule, and me.”

“They’re a really big spider,” Sky explained, “with a hard exterior that can nearly block any blow. Their weak spot is their soft underbelly. The ones here have a purple spot I normally hit.”

“Good to know.” Warriors mused. “But I hope we never have to face one again.”

Wild looked over the group, silently agreeing with Warriors.

There was a warm feeling in his chest he knew wasn’t caused by the venom.

“Come on,” Time spoke up, “you should rest, you’re body still needs to heal. The rest of us need to finish setting up camp.”

Wild nodded. “I guess.”

As he laid down to rest, he saw the group slowly disperse and continue on with what they were doing.

He closed his eyes knowing he was safe.

Sweet rest cradled him as his mind went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
